The Hunt
by Michi608
Summary: James is on the hunt. The Cullens are running trying to protect Bella from the clutches of the evil vampire.
1. The Hunt

The Hunt

"They're gone," Edward said, staring hard at the spot where the rogue vampires exited the baseball field into the woods. Turning around, he grabbed Bella at the waist and ran to the Jeep. Shoving her in the driver's side, he pushed her until she fell into the passenger seat.

"I'm good! I'm good!" she yelled, and buckled her seat belt. "Who were they, Edward? What did they want?"

Edward slammed the Jeep into gear and raced off into the forest. "They were vampires. Other vampires. James is a tracker; the hunt is his life. Once he caught your scent, he knew you were human. He'll never stop until he gets you." Edward drove in the dark, a grim expression on his face. He never once glanced at Bella to see how she was taking this.

Bella sat with an incredulous expression on her face, wondering why anyone would want to track her. "But, why would he want to track me? I'm not that special." Bella turned sideways so that she could see Edward's face when he answered.

Edward inhaled deeply and glanced at her. How the hell didn't she get it? "Bella." Edward looked at her quickly then stared out the windshield. "_Do you know what you do to me_? Your scent is like a drug. Like my own brand of heroin. It's that addicting. And for a rogue vampire like James, it's _worse_. The only thing he wants is your blood."

Something crashed into the back of the Jeep and Bella screamed. Edward reached over and clasped her hand. "It's only Emmett. He's watching for them, and Alice is in the car behind us." He was quiet for a moment, then continued. "I need to take you far away, where they won't be able to follow us. We'll head south, lead them away from here."

"What?! No! We can't leave! I have to make sure Charlie's okay. We can't go anywhere until I do that. Please, Edward, turn around. I have to see Charlie." Bella pleaded with him, tears in her eyes.

"Bella, we can't. It's too dangerous. I have to take you away from here so they can't find you," Edward sighed.

"Please, Edward! Please! We can't leave. I want to go home right now. Take me home. I have to tell Charlie something," she cried.

Edward was getting pissed. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to. "Fine. Quickly. But you'll have to come up with something. He won't believe you, so you'll have to make him let you leave." He turned the Jeep towards Bella's house and pulled into the driveway. "Pack something fast. I'll be waiting."

*****

Bella ran out of the house and jumped into the car slamming the door. She turned on the ignition a sped away from the house as tears began to well up in her eyes blurring her vision. The door to the driver's side of the car was opened and for the second time that night she was pushed until she fell into the passenger's side. Edward took the wheel and continued heading toward the Cullen house.

"He's never going to forgive me," whispered Bella starring at her feet on the floor of the car.

"Of course he'll forgive you Bella. It'll take a lot more than that for him to stay mad," Edward replied. He wasn't _just _comforting her. He _knew_ that Charlie would forgive her.

Edward pulled into the garage and waiting there was the rest of the Cullen family. They had to think of a way to keep Bella safe from James. James would be able to pick up her scent from miles away and they couldn't simply outrun him. "Bella, give me your coat," commanded Edward as he peeled it off of Bella's back. He threw the coat to Rosalie, which of course, she caught. "Rosalie and Emmet will come with me and Bella will go with Alice and Jasper. James will catch Bella's scent from the coat and will hopefully follow us. He'll think that Bella is with me. Jasper and Alice can take Bella in the opposite direction - "

"Why should I help?" inquired Rosalie, "I don't care what happens to _her_."

"Rosalie," answered Carlisle, "She's with Edward now; that makes her a part of the family."

"Fine," Rosalie muttered under her breath so low that it was inaudible to the human ear, but not the surrounding. She flung the jacket around her lithe body and jumped into the car followed by Emmet.

Edward turned toward Bella and held her gaze. "I will do _anything_ to keep you safe," promised Edward, pain clearly visible in every aspect of his perfect face. Then he followed Rosalie and Emmet into the car as Bella was pulled to the other by Alice.

*****

Emmet, Rosalie and Edward wove through the trees with ease trying to leave as much of Bella's scent behind as they went. The plan had worked and James was trailing after them. The plan had been a success, until James must have realized that he had been deceived.

James quickly turned and sprinted in the other direction when Edward realized that their diversion had come to an end. _'Shit,'_ thought Edward and he too rapidly changed course heading towards only one thing. Bella.

*****

Alice, Japer, and Bella had been waiting it out in a hotel room in Phoenix, Arizona. Bella was so worried that she couldn't stay still. She couldn't bear being away from Edward, especially when he could be in danger. Bella frantically paced back and forth across the room.

"Alice?!" asked Jasper frantically.

Alice had gone into her trance-like state. She was having a vision. Her hand was moving wildly, Japers placed a pencil in her hand and a piece on paper under it. Alice's wildly moving hand began to make sense as the picture became apparent. It was a ballet hall, and Bella recognized it at once. She had been there before. She took lessons there when she was a little girl.

*****

The next step was to get on a plane. James called Bella the day before, and he had her mother. She had to get away from Alice and Jasper somehow so that she could meet James and save her mother. Alice and Jasper had no idea that anything like this was happening, so when they were not paying attention to me I booked it. I sprinted as fast as my legs would carry me, not daring to slow until I got to the ballet hall.

This was it. Yes, or course I was afraid to die. But I was not afraid to die in the place of someone that I loved. I shakily walked into the dark and deserted hall. I could hear my mother's voice calling my name and I instinctively ran toward the sound without hesitation. I found where my mother's voice was coming from. And I found out that I had been tricked. It was only a home tape of me and my mother.

James stepped out a dark shadow behind Bella, "This is my favorite part," he taunted.

Bella spun around so quickly that it would have made her dizzy if not for the intense felling of fear knotting up her stomach and keeping her rooted.

"I think we should make a video of our time together," mocked James pulling a camera from behind his back. He slammed Bella into the wall as the record light bleared red. She could feel the present that her dad had given her earlier and ripped out of her pocket. She shot the pepper spray from her dad squarely at James's eyes and took off in a sprint. But it was hopeless.

James leapt the distance Bella had run in the last 30 seconds landing menacingly in front of her. A growl of annoyance at this mortal _'bitch'_ ripped through his throat and passed his lips as he threw her into the wall. Bella hit the wall head first with a loud - _'CRACK!'_

"Edward will be _really pissed _when he sees this," said James inching closer to Bella, almost gliding, with malice in his eyes. He kneeled next to Bella, camera still in hand, and a wicked grin spread across his face - _'CRACK!'_

Intense pain traveled up her leg into every inch of her body. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Bella screamed. The evil grin on James's face grew into a full blown smile at Bella's reaction to the broken leg he had just given her.

"Tell him to avenge you," whispered James teasingly, "Tell him-"

James was slammed into the ground breaking every floorboard in his way. "Edward?" questioned Bella disbelievingly. He was here. She wasn't dead, right? He was here. With the relief that he was here for her she let her vision blur and fade. In the moment Edward was distracted by Bella, James caught Edward's throat with his hand and pinned him to the mirror.

"Tsk-tsk, Edward. Getting distracted by that _bitch_? I thought you knew better," teased James slightly stroking Edward's neck with his thumb.

Edward glared at James as his head was held still against the mirror behind him. "Leave her alone James," Edward warned the other vampire.

"Her?" replied James as he leaned closer to Edward, "I don't care about _her_, Edward."

Edward could feel James's breath on his throat now, but was too confused to pay any real attention to it. "What? What do you mean you don't care about Bella? You're after her, aren't you?"

"Silly, silly, Edward….I want you," James breathed the last part, and as if to emphasize his point James shoved his hand into the front of Edward's pants before he had time realize what was happening.

"Wha-?! AH! STOP!!" screamed Edward, trying desperately to push James away. It was no use though, he was too strong and James had a firm grip on his neck. James pushed closer to his captured prize as Edward still struggled desperately.

_You're struggling just makes this more fun for me, Edward. You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you? First I'm going to……_

"STOP IT!! I don't want this!" Edward pleaded, no matter how hopeless he knew it was.

"'You don't want it' you say? It looks like you do," replied James stroking the slit of Edwards head.

"Nnn! Please…" You could hear the desperation in Edward's voice now without mistake. How could he let this happen, especially with Bella lying unconscious and in pain only feet away? And worst of all, how could he be responding to James's touch? How could he be enjoying it?

_You and I both know I'm not going to stop._ James stroked Edward softly and slowly, barely touching him, leaving him wanting more. 'He's playing with me,' thought Edward, 'Fuck!'

"Mmm…" James licked along Edward's cheekbone and down to his throat, pausing to bite his neck, "Ah!" was Edward's only response, he had stopped struggling against James's grasp. James did not know whether Edward had stopped struggling because he had realized it was hopeless or because he didn't want to.

_Are you enjoying yourself there Edward? You look so fuckable when you're blushing like a girl…_

Edward bared his teeth, glaring at the older vampire, letting a small growl escape past his lips.

_And that's even sexier…_

James leaned in to bite the bottom of Edward's lip pulling lightly. And the teasing noise that James made could be best associated with a purr. James continued his onslaught on the Cullen boy's body. Touching, but only enough to leave him feeling deprived, leaving him craving for more. Edward could feel James's hand slowly but unrelentingly stroking his hard-on, could feel his breath near the base of his throat.

Edward couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK! If you're going to touch me, then just fucking touch me!!!" Edward commanded.

_Whatever you want Edward._

Edward hadn't even realized that James had gotten his shirt off already until he watched his pants join his shirt on the floor. Now that James had the young boy where he wanted him he released the restraint he had on Edward's throat. James traced the outline of Edward's body with his fingertips, and every muscle, painstakingly slowly.

"Damn it…" whimpered Edward, "Touch me…"

James spread Edward's legs apart using his own, leaving the boy vulnerable.

_Being impatient aren't we? Don't worry, I'll touch you…_

Edward's breath hitched and his body tensed at the sudden, unexpected intrusion. "Ah! No! What are you-?"

_I thought you told me to touch you… Am I wrong?_

"Not there!" Edward gasped, "It hurts! Stop it!"

_It doesn't hurt. I only have one finger in._

Edward did not respond; all you could hear was his labored breathing; he was to far gone to pay attention to what James was thinking anymore. James didn't want to stop the teasing with his mouth but how could he not taunt the gorgeous boy in front of him?

"It doesn't hurt, Edward. I only have one finger in."

"Nnn! Nn!" Edward bit down on his lip to muffle the moans that were coming from his mouth. James was right. It didn't hurt, but why did it have to feel this good? James slipped in a second finger; Edward needed something (anything) to hold on to. Then a third; Edward grasped a handful of James's shirt and clenched it.

Edward could feel James's bulge constricting in his pants. James was uncomfortable and in need of stimulation as well. The older vampire pressed his erection against Edward's, moving his hips up and down, creating friction between the two. "Ahhhhha!" The younger vampire cried out.

The friction that James was creating between them both and the feeling on his fingers in his ass, slowly stretching him out were too much for Edward. Edward's knees gave out and the only thing holding him up was James's body still pressing him against the mirror. He clenched the fabric of James's shirt in hand with even more force, clinging to him desperately. "AAAHHH!!!" Edward's entire body tensed, screaming as he came.

"It seems that you _are _enjoying yourself Edward," James grinned.

Edward had no reply for James this time. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself, even if he had enough breath to voice the false resistance.

"Don't worry Edward, it's not over yet," James whispered into Edward's ear, sending shiver's down his spine. He could feel the beginning of an erection at the anticipation of what was soon to come. James chuckled.

In the time Edward was trying to regain control of himself James unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper freeing his own erection. James pulled both of Edward's legs around his waist one at a time, lining up the head of his erection at Edward's entrance.

"No...more…please….no more…" Edward panted. He knew that it was hopeless. Even so, the young vampire clung desperately to the idea of somehow breaking free.

_If you already know the answer, why ask the question?_

"I…"

_Sorry Edward. Too late._

James pushed his entire length into Edward in one thrust, penetrating him completely within a fraction of a second.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO! GET IT OUT!" Edward screeched at the top of his lungs, "PLEASE!!! STOP!"

Edward's cries were completely unacknowledged by James accept for a smirk that spread across his face. Silently answering Edward's pleas, James slowly pulled his cock almost completely out of Edward's tight hole, allowing him to feel it completely. Then he thrust back into Edward even harder and deeper.

The younger vampire was completely filled by James. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before. It was painful, but with every thrust the pain faded only to be replaced by complete pleasure. It was so unbelievably….it was indescribable.

Each thrust seemed to reach deeper and deeper into Edward; and each thrust had the same strength put into it as the last one, if not more. James pounded into Edward's tight ass unrelentingly, the force breaking the mirror behind him.

It felt so good, Edward couldn't take it. He was losing his mind. Edward could no longer fight it. Instead he gave into the pleasure.

"JAMES! DO ME JAMES!!!" Edward screamed clinging desperately to the strong body holding him against the now shattered mirror.

_I win._

James obeyed Edward's command much to his own enjoyment. He repositioned Edward allowing him to trust even deeper into the boy's body. Edward's relentless screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the ballet hall.

Without changing pace, James reached between their sweating bodies and grasped Edward's cock. He began to pump Edward intensifying the younger vampire's pleasure.

James hit Edward's prostate with full force causing the younger boy to scream in shear ecstasy. Both vampires were beginning to reach their limits.

Edward tightened the grip his legs had around James' waist pulling him deeper inside of him. By now tears began to slip down Edward's face from the pleasure, the pain, the disgust and the overall confusion that was overwhelming him.

"JAMES! I…I'M GOING TO…GOING TO - AHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Edward's seed spilled between the two glistening bodies, covering Edward's own chest. At Edward's orgasm his hole convulsed and tighten greatly, squeezing James' cock inside Edward's tight ass. The feeling of Edward surrounding James so tightly was enough to set off his own orgasm, filling Edward's ass with his cum.

James dropped his head onto Edward's chest panting, feeling the rise and fall of Edward's own chest. Edward still clung desperately to James while trying to catch his breath. After a minute or so James slowly began to pull his penis out of Edward, a moan escaping Edward's raw lips, "Uhhhhh…"

James let Edward fall to the ground as he pulled away from the young boy's body. As Edward hit the ground he slipped into unconsciousness. James threw Edwards clothes on top of him then turned and left the ballet hall without a second glance.

*****

When Edward awoke he first saw Bella lying unconscious on the other side of the ballet hall, then, as he began to get up and race toward her side he realized that he was naked under the blanket of his clothes. He looked down at himself and his clothes as his memory of what had happened flooded back into his head. Disgustedly, Edward quickly put his clothes back on and rushed over to Bella. The other Cullens then made their appearance in the ballet hall.

"We need to take her to the hospital immediately," stated Carlisle.

*****

Edward sat in the chair next to Bella's hospital bed lost in his thoughts, at least she was alive. Why did James do that to me? Where did he go? How come I can still remember his touch?

Edward shifted in his chair and a little slip of folded paper fluttered to the floor before his feet. The vampire bent down and picked it up quizzically. He glanced at Bella to see that she was still in a deep sleep. He quickly unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a printed note:

**I'll see you again.**

*****This is my first attempt at writing any kind of story, and it started out as more of a joke after seeing the movie and thinking "THAT SCENE IS SOOO GAY!!!"

I would really appreciate constructive criticism so I can improve on my stories.

If I do happen to get good reviews I could be tempted to continue writing!! :D*


	2. Resistance

Resitance

_Edward could feel James, one with his body, his hands roaming every inch of the young vampire's lithe body. Edward could feel the heat around him making him aware of the closeness between the two almost mistaken for more than just a physical connection. _

"_Edward…" was hauntingly whispered in a voice that carried through the air by the older man embracing him in pleasure, "Edward…"_

Edward awoke in a sweat, sitting up immediately. "Shit. Not again," Edward muttered, holding his head in his hands. "Why do I keep having that dream?" For the last month Edward had only had dreams about James, ever since he found that note that fell from his pocket in the hospital.

The vampire slowly raised the sheets allowing him to see underneath, checking to see how much of a 'mess' he had made this night. "Fuck."

Edward jumped out of his bed and started to glide toward the bathroom. Vampires did not need sleep, but with all of the years he was alive there wasn't much else to do. When he reached the bathroom he got a washcloth and let it run under the faucet. When the cloth was damp Edward sat down on the toilet to clean himself up, slowly clearing away the proof of his denied lust. He used the restroom before heading back to his room and throwing himself down onto his bed. He turned on one of his CD's and let his mind go.

*****

Edward could hear the last of the Cullens running through the forest on their way to hunt for the weekend. Carlisle had questioned Edward's decision to stay behind instead of going hunting, but he knew if Edward did not want to share he never would. Edward needed to stay behind and collect his thoughts.

Edward lay motionless on his bed, blankly staring at the white ceiling above him. He could hear everything, but easily tuned it out. Time passed and without realizing it, the vampire had fallen asleep.

_He could feel James moving inside of him, every thrust sending a wave of pleasure tingling up his spine. As disgusted as he knew he was he couldn't help but want to embrace the pleasure, to embrace James._

"_Edward…"_

"Ed_ward…"_

"Edward…"

Startled, Edward sat up instantaneously looking around the room. He swore that he had heard James' voice, not just in his dream.

As Edward continued scanning every inch of the room with his eyes he began to calm. He must have imagined it. Looking down he remembered which dream he had just moments before. "God dammit."

Grinding his teeth in frustration he left his bed to go to the bathroom, but before he could open his bedroom door cold hands took a hold of him. One arm was clutching his entire body and the other hand covering his mouth, disabling his ability to yell.

Edward's eyes popped out of his head and his breathing hitched in panic. "Mmmph!" The young vampire tried to struggle from the unyielding grip of the hands surrounding him.

"How have you been my little bitch?" tauntingly inquired the older vampire.

Edward was sick to his stomach, he wanted to run, to scream for help, but there was nothing he could do.

James threw Edward onto his bed without warning. Before he even landed on top of the bed, his mouth was covered again, not allowing even half of a second's opportunity to call out for help. James put all of his weight onto the arm covering Edward's mouth forcing his head back into the queen-sized bed.

"Have you missed me?" He asked his captive while using his free hand to slowly push Edward's shirt up his chest. James looked at Edward's body underneath him, his eyes filled with untamed lust. "Oh. Looks like you have," Smirked the older vampire seeing Edward's arousal pressing tightly against his jeans.

James snaked his hand down into the front of Edward's jeans earning a gasp from the boy underneath him. Edward instinctively arched off of the bed pressing his arousal against James' hand while moaning into his other.

"Uh-uh. Not so fast Edward," James pulled his free hand away from Edward's waiting arousal. Instead he snaked his hand back up the front of the boy's shirt and began to rub his right nipple between his fingers. "Nnnnnnnn," was Edward's response to James' touch. Edward grabbed James' arm that was holding his head down against the bed with both of his own hands struggling against the older man.

James' ignored Edward's futile struggles and continued to tease the boy, now sucking his left nipple into his mouth. "Mmmph!" Edward pushed into the sensation reflexively, his body betraying him.

"Come on, Edward. I thought you would have realized by now that you can't escape," the older vampire stated. "Especially after last time," he finished with a chuckle.

He then pulled off Edward's jeans and his damp boxers, throwing them to the floor. Now that his erection was free James grasped it in his fist causing a great muffled response from Edward. While slowly stroking Edward, James leaned close to the boy's face. Using the same voice from his dreams, James whispered into Edward's ear, "Now, I can let you get up and not have to restrain you, but you can't yell for help. But you probably wouldn't want to do that anyway. Unless of course, you want your family to find you like this, getting fucked by the enemy and moaning like the bitch you are with my cock up your tight ass."

James stopped his ministrations temporarily, awaiting Edward's response. Edward knew that James was not just threatening him and Edward would never allow his family to know about this. Slowly, Edward nodded his acceptance to James' agreement.

"Good boy," a smile spread across James' face as he allowed Edward to get up from the bed. "Now, stick your ass up in the air towards me."

Edward's stomach flipped as the command James had given him sunk into his head. "I don't want to…"

"I don't care. Do it."

Edward obeyed, slowly turning away from James and leaving his ass vulnerably in the air for James' ministrations. James held two fingers by Edwards face, "Suck," he commanded. Edward took the fingers into his mouth, until they were quickly ripped away. Without warning James shoved two fingers into Edward's tight hole.

"Aahhhh! Shit!" Edward clutched the bed cover squeezing his eyes shut, "Fuck." James thrust his fingers in and out of the young vampire's entrance, preparing him for what was soon to come. By the time James' slipped in a third finger Edward was shaking, he wouldn't be able to hold himself up in his current position for much longer.

"Tch!" Edward hissed between his clenched teeth while burying his face into the bed. He grasped the bed cover even more tightly.

"Good boy, Edward," James teased, "Now I'll give you a treat." Unlike Edward's first experience with the man behind him, James slowly thrust into Edward allowing him to feel every inch of it.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahh! Ahhhh!!!" Edward tensed and continued to clutch the fabric beneath him, wrenching his eyes shut.

"Hey, don't be so tense. You know that." James said while pausing to allow the younger boy to adjust to the intrusion.

"Why…are you…doing this?" panted Edward.

"Because I want to. Isn't that obvious?" James leaned close to his face, "And you're so goddamn hot," he whispered. Without caring to wait any longer, James roughly grabbed Edward's hips and began to thrust into the vampire underneath him.

"Ahhhh! No!" Edward whimpered beneath James. The older vampire increased the tempo, unrelentingly thrusting into the boy full force. "Stop! Hurts!" Edward's cries went completely ignored as James continued to thrust into the boy without slowing or using any less force.

James pushed Edward's thighs forward raising his ass higher into the air, allowing James to reach deeper into Edward. In seconds James hit the spot that made Edward see stars and cry out in ecstasy. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! God!!!"

"I'm far from God, Edward," James chuckled.

With every thrust James was sure to hit Edward's prostate causing the younger vampire to moan in pleasure continuously.

James picked up speed as he felt his orgasm drawing closer. Tightening his grip on the boy's hips he thrust harder and faster causing Edward to scream, unable to keep quiet.

"Aaahhhhhhh!!! I'm gonna!!!! So close!!!" Edward unable to control himself any longer, shamelessly cried out making evident his desire. "More!!! So close!!!"

"AAHHHHH!!! JAMES!!!" A few more rough thrusts to his prostate sent Edward over the edge, cumming onto the bed cover underneath him. With orgasm, Edward's hole clamped down around James' dick, forcing him to fill Edward's hole with his seed.

James pulled his manhood from Edward's entrance, receiving one last moan from the Cullen boy. James zipped up his jeans and crouched in the windowsill.

"Thanks for the good time, Edward. I'll come back when I need a good little fuck boy," James said before jumping from the window and running into the forest below.

Edward still panting collapsed on the bed, watching James run through the trees and out of sight before slipping into unconsciousness.

*****

Edward awoke in darkness, images of James' visit flashing through his mind. He stood up and felt a sharp pain in his back and ass. "Fucking bastard! Ugh!"

Edward stalked to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the lights on in the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Bruises were beginning to form on his hips where the older vampire had held him. Disgustedly, Edward clambered into the shower.

After his shower, Edward pulled on some clothes and lay down on the bed, absent mindedly staring at the ceiling. Edward still didn't know why James kept coming after him. Couldn't he find some faggot vampire to go shag? Why the fuck did it have to be him? But the one question swimming in his head that scared him the most was:

_When is he coming back?_

Please comment and tell me if you want me to continue the series. And I would appreciate constructive criticism so I can write better stories for you. Thank you!! :D

*I know I have grammar errors in here…I don't like English class. I sleep through it.*


	3. Panic

Panic

For the last week Edward had been on his guard constantly, afraid of when James would return. He couldn't concentrate on anything, even when he was with Bella his mind would stray.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Nothing," mumbled Edward in reply.

Bella gave up, bit her bottom lip and pouted. But it wasn't like Edward noticed.

*****

Edward spent hours lying on his bed, planning how he could escape form the evil clutches of James upon his return. None of his ideas were realistic though. James was just too powerful for Edward to escape by shear force. He couldn't call for help, less his family find out what James was doing to him. (If they knew he could never face them again.) And he was positive that there was NO way he could talk his way out of his current situation. Why did he even think that?!?

"What am I going to do?" Edward asked himself, covering his face within the curve of his hands.

*****

Spending his days in his room, sitting on his bed had become a habit for Edward. And today was one of the days he stayed in his room. Through the silence Edward heard a rustle and the soft sound of footsteps in the distance. He looked outside his window that had a view of the entire forest behind the Cullen house. Less than 100 feet away Edward spotted James running through the trees.

Edward's mind went blank. He froze, standing at the window, with fear. Panicking, Edward ran out of his room and was making a dash for the stairs. His foot touched the first step when he was pulled back. His mouth was covered and he was thrown back into his room.

James closed the door, and Edward curled up in the corner pathetically. With the door closed, James turned toward the Cullen boy and smirked. He took a step forward in the direction of the now shaking boy in the opposite corner of the room. James kneeled before the boy and lifted his chin up forcing him to look him in the eyes. Edward's eyes desperately searched James'; not even knowing what he was looking for.

"Why are you so scarred Edward?" It's not like this is the first time."

James pushed his lips against Edward's, pulling him into a kiss. Moments later the kiss was over, James trailed kisses from Edward's jaw to his neck. When the older vampire reached the juncture of Edward's throat and shoulder, he bit down causing Edward to gasp.

"Please. Don't," Edward whispered. Remembering his family was just downstairs.

James just ignored the boy, licking the spot where he had bitten Edward while pulling off the boy's shirt.

A knock came at Edward's door, striking a kind of fear into Edward's heart that he had never felt before.

"Shit," the older vampire cursed the interruption. "I'll come back," James whispered, fleeing out the window into the shelter of the trees.

"Edward? Are you in there?" Alice asked.

"Y-yeah," Edward stuttered pulling his shirt back on before getting up to answer the door. "What is it Alice?"

Alice was beaming like always (must be nice not to have any problems). "Well," Alice began, "You've been in your room an awful lot. Do you wanna get out of the house and take me shopping?" She flashed Edward one her carefree smiles.

"Sorry Alice. I…" Edward began.

"Alright." She spun around and ran down the stairs with a bounce in her step.

Edward shut the door, collapsing to the floor instantly. James was going to be back at anytime. What was he going to do? Suddenly, Edward knew what to do to get away from James, even if it was only for some hours.

"Alice! Wait!"

*****

"Thanks for taking me shopping Edward!" exclaimed Alice when they arrived back at home.

Edward was about run up the stairs when Emmet caught him. "Edward, what've you been up to?"

"Nothing. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"Not really," Emmet shrugged.

Edward turned and began to take the stairs.

"Where're you going now Ed?" Emmet grabbed the sleeve of Edward's shirt trying to pull him back; instead Edward's sleeve was pulled down over his shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" asked Emmet staring at the base of his neck.

Edward looked down. The spot where James had bitten had turned red, contrasting greatly against his pale skin. Edward froze, panicking.

"Ha! Did Bella give you that?!? She must be pretty aggressive!"

Not knowing how to reply, Edward ripped his arm away from Emmet and sprinted into his room.

"Edward! I was kidding!" Emmet yelled from downstairs. When Emmet got no reply he gave up and continued his previous task.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck was he going to do?!? Emmet had seen the mark that James had left on him. What if he finds out? Holding the spot where James had marked him, Edward's panicked thoughts raced through his head.

Edward tried to calm himself, until he heard a noise from behind. He spun around so fast that a human would have broken their neck. There was James, sitting on the windowsill, smirking.

"I'm back."

* * *

Leave a comment and tell me what you think.

I appreciate comments I get (it will encourage me to write more :D)

And I accept constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Possession

Possession

James stood up gracefully, striding toward Edward. "Where did you go off to? I was waiting for you," James asked coolly.

Now face to face with Edward, James ran his hand through his hair, "Or were you trying to get away from me?" the older vampire inquired menacingly. James grasped a handful of Edward's hair and ripped his head back, then licked from the base of Edward's throat to the bottom of his chin. Edward automatically clenched the older vampire's shoulders as a reaction to the pain.

Edward's eyes began to tear, "Don't. Please don't. They're downstairs. Please," the boy pleaded.

"Then you better be quiet."

"Please - mmmm!" Edward's pleas were cut short as James pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing him down against the bed. James worked one of his hands under Edward's shirt grazing his nipple. They boy gasped and taking advantage of the moment, James slipped his tongue into Edward's mouth tasting the boy deeply. "Nnnn."

James finally pulled away leaving Edward gasping for breath, his face already flushed.

Edward's shirt was quickly removed, James quickly kissing his chest before moving further down. James unbuttoned Edward's jeans and swiftly pulled them, boxers and all, off of the boy ignoring the protests.

James removed his own shirt before leaning over Edward, chest's pressed against each other. The older vampire ran his fingers up Edward's sides, sending shivers up his spine.

Edward pushed against James' shoulders as he leaned in, kissing the spot where he had earlier marked the younger vampire. "You are mine," he whispered into Edward's ear.

The older vampire trailed kisses down Edward's chest. James grabbed Edward's arousal licking the tip before taking the length into his mouth.

"Ah – mmmmmph!" Edward wrenched his eyes shut and threw his hands over his mouth, trying to smother the screams escaping past his lips. It seemed like forever, but only moments passed before James pulled away from him.

"Edward, you have to be quiet," the older man mocked thrusting two fingers into Edward's entrance. "Nnnnn!"

"Seems that your body is getting used to this," said James, slipping in a third finger. Edward was shaking, desperately trying to remain silent. The sight of the boy writhing underneath James was to tempting. He pulled his fingers out of Edward and immediately began to thrust into him. "Mmmm! Mmmph!" Edward was fighting his need for air and his need to stay silent.

James pulled the Cullen boy up off the bed. Edward wrapped his arms around James' neck and pushed his face into his chest to muffle his screams.

James grabbed Edward's hips to pull him further down on his arousal and continued to thrust up into the Cullen boy. Edward grabbed at James' back, trying desperately to get a solid grip on the man.

When James hit Edward's prostate a barely audible scream escaped past his lips. Edward clung desperately to James. The younger vampire attached his mouth to James' shoulder, biting down in order to silence himself.

James barely touched Edward's arousal when he bit down on James' shoulder roughly, spilling his seed onto both his own chest and James'. James quickly followed Edward in orgasm collapsing on top of the boy. Edward slipped into unconsciousness once again.

*****

Edward awoke in a groggy stupor. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Turning his head to the right, looking for the time, he noticed the figure lying in his bed. Edward jumped off of the bed clutching the blanket, covering his naked body.

James woke up and turned to Edward. "Why the fuck did you wake me up?" The older man muttered. "Oh…did you want some more?" James flashed that smirk of his.

"N-no! Get out of here!" Edward quietly commanded, being sure not to raise his voice enough for the others in the house to here him.

"Heh heh," James chuckled at Edward's command, "Alright. I guess I can give you a break. I'm hungry anyway."

James leisurely got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt off of the floor. When James turned away from Edward to get his shirt, he noticed the bright red lines trailing down his back. The boy looked down at his fingernails, his stomach in knot.

Fully clothed James was next to Edward while the boy was looking down at his hands. Edward looked up and saw that James was standing right next to him. When he looked up, James quickly kissed him. The next second he was before the window, preparing to make his exit.

"What the-?!?"

"Bye Edward," James replied his farewell as he jumped from the second floor to the ground below, making his escape into the trees like usual.

Edward was frozen in shock, still in the corner of his room with only one question on his mind:

_What the fuck?_

* * *

I know I'm horrible for this! :D

Please leave comments, they make me smile!!


	5. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

Before, Edward hadn't even noticed that James had kissed him with the combination of panic, pleasure, and disgust clouding his mind. Edward must have stood in the corner, thinking of a reason James would kiss him, for at least 15 minutes until he realized that he was still naked and wrapped in his bed quilt.

Edward threw his cover back onto the bed frustrated and quickly put on some clothes. Then he sat back down onto his bed. _Why the hell did he do that?_

With a sigh, the Cullen boy threw himself back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. This had to be one of James' stupid games. The older vampire must be trying to confuse him for some kind of sick pleasure. What else could it be?

Edward closed his eyes trying to think about the situation from every angle. He heard James' voice from the night before replaying in his head, _"You are mine."_

"Fuck."

*****

Edward obviously stayed home from school that day. It was only him and Esme in the large house. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were at school while Carlisle was at the hospital working. Edward was wondering the house when Esme decided to confront him.

"Edward, is everything all right?" Esme asked. She had a worried look on her face as she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine Esme," Edward coolly replied.

"Are you sure? You've been distant recently…" She trailed off, "And I thought I heard something upstairs last night. Are you sure everything's fine?"

Edward froze. "Y-yeah. Of course. N-nothing's wrong, I've just been kinda out of it lately, that's all," Edward tried to mask the panic in his eyes and keep his voice level.

"Alright," Esme agreed apprehensively, "But if you need to talk about anything just ask me. Okay?"

"Sure."

Edward walked up the stairs so as not to catch Esme's attention, and ran into his room. Shaking, the boy wrapped his arms around himself. _"I thought I heard something upstairs last night…"_

But I didn't make a sound, right? How could she hear me? What the hell am I going to do? Edward took a deep breath to try and calm himself, even if only by a little. The boy decided to take a shower. He could think in there and just maybe calm himself down.

*****

Edward walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel in his hand to dry his hair.

"Edward? I'm going out to do some shopping. I'll be gone for a while. Okay?" Esme asked Edward from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's fine," he replied.

"Alright. Bye Edward."

"Bye."

Edward went over to his dresser to look for some decent clothes to put on. He was still lost in thought while he was digging through his multiple items of clothing. A cold hand slid over his. Edward instinctively jumped backwards, hitting his back sharply against the top of the dresser. The boy winced, but otherwise did not respond to the slight injury, too preoccupied with the man looming over him.

James smirked at the boy's reaction.

"G-get out!" Edward commanded.

"Why? We didn't even have any fun yet," James leaned closer to Edward, now trapped between the solid body in front of him and the dresser digging into his back.

"Sto – nnnnn!" James kissed the Cullen boy, stopping his protests. James pulled Edward's towel from around his waist. He gently rubbed the palm of his hand against Edward's length. James continued to kiss the boy deeper than before, Edward was getting light headed.

"Nnnnn – No!" Edward was able to gasp, finally pushing James away from him. "W-why did you do that?!?" Edward asked when he had finally regained enough breath to from a sentence.

James looked confused as he held Edward's gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you kiss me?!? Huh!?! Are trying to confuse me!?! Don't fuck with me!!! You already took my body, so what the fuck is that kissing thing for?!?" Edward screamed at the older man. Begging for an answer, the boy began to cry.

James pulled the boy against him, holding him. Edward choked on his sobs momentarily with surprise at the sudden comfort from the older man. James held Edward close to him, protectively and reassuringly at the same time.

"I love you," he whispered.

Edward's heart skipped a beat at James' words. He stared incredulously at the man, and blinked in amazement. The boy tried to wipe the tears from his face, but James grabbed his wrists.

"You fucking liar! It's not funny! Okay!?!" Edward feebly tried to struggle against James, tears welling up in his eyes again.

James' expression, which was always piercing, was for the first time soft. "I'm not lying." The man leaned towards Edward, filling the gap between them, "I love you."

"No! You-!" Edward was crying again, he refused to believe the man's lies.

James kissed the boy's neck, stopping to pull the boy into a kiss unlike the rest. He was kissed softly; there was no underlying feeling of need or aggression. Edward stopped resisting the man in front of him, kissing back.

James finally broke the kiss, the two in need of air. He held Edward's gaze for moments, for what seemed to be an eternity, before he kissed the Cullen boy again.

The older man easily lifted Edward into his arms before gently placing him onto the bed. James broke the kiss once again, swiftly removing his clothing before reattaching his mouth to Edward's.

James' hand roamed the pale body underneath him making Edward shiver. James rubbed his arousal against Edward's, causing the boy to gasp. While Edward was distracted by the kiss, James slipped a finger into his tight entrance. The boy tensed momentarily, before he relaxed again.

James began to kiss Edward's neck and chest, wanting to hear the sounds he made. James slowly stretched the boy out, making sure he was thoroughly prepared. James lined up the head of his arousal with Edward's entrance, capturing Edward's gaze before he slowly began to push into the boy underneath him.

Edward groaned while James entered him, but never looked away form the man above him.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

The man had never asked him that question before now, not knowing how to respond he merely nodded.

James started slowly, pulling out almost the entire length before he thrust back into the boy with a little more speed. "Ahhh! Ah!" Edward arch off of the bed into the sensation of the man moving inside of him. The Cullen boy was clenching the sheets beside him, his eyes wrenched shut. James set a moderate pace watching the boy writhe underneath him.

"Edward," James said. The boy looked up at the man with tear filled eyes. Edward held his arms open in the air, desperate to cling to the other man. James leaned down allowing the Cullen boy to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him.

When James leaned forward, Edward's hips were raised. The slight change in position allowed the older vampire to reach deeper into Edward. Edward broke the kiss yelling when James hit his prostate.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Tears were streaming down Edward's face now and he tightened his grip on the other man. "More! Faster! I need -" Edward choked out.

James complied, beginning to thrust faster into the younger vampire.

"Ahhh!!! James!!!" Edward could not contain his screams that made his pleasure so apparent. "More!!! I need…more of you!"

James grasped Edward's arousal and began to pump, knowing the boy was as close to release as he was. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" James!!! I'm gonna -!!!" Edward was cut off, his mouth was covered my James'. Kissing the boy, James swallowed his screams as he came.

The older man pulled away from the kiss as he came inside the boy. He bit down where his mark from earlier was beginning to fade, making it defined against Edward's pale body once again.

Panting, their eyes connected. James leaned in and kissed the Cullen boy. When the kiss was broken he whispered it once again, "I love you."

*****

Edward rolled over; James was still asleep in his bed. Edward just stared at him until he began to stir. The boy quickly rolled over, wrapping himself in the sheets. James propped himself up on one elbow, his gaze traveled over the boy under the sheets.

Two arms were wrapped around the boy as James pulled him closer. "Ummm," Edward was uncomfortable like this, and needed to know if the man had tricked him last night.

"Yes, Edward?" James asked the boy as he kissed his neck.

"About….last night. Is it….umm…true?" Edward felt ridiculous for asking such a question. He curled into himself, blushing. Edward became uneasy as the silence drew out.

"Never mind! I'm just being stupid. You obviously didn't mean it. Ha! I'm so stupid!" The boy tried to hold his tears back as he began to pull away from the older man.

Edward got as far as the bathroom door before James grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him.

"I…I meant it."

"Don't lie to me," Edward looked away, trying to hide his face.

"I meant it! I could have just as easily held you down and taken you by force! But I didn't! …I meant it."

There was a long silence as James stared at Edward, who in turn stared at the ground. "…please…leave…" the boy whispered.

"What?"

"…Leave."

The older man searched the boys face for a sign that contradicted his command before turning to leave, "Fine." Without another word he leapt from the window into the darkness.

* * *

*gasp!* an emotional cliche turn in the story line!?!

comments please! :D


	6. Blind Faith

Blind Faith

Edward stood in front of the bathroom door until he could no longer hear James. The Cullen boy warily crept to his room. He shut the door and quickly looked across the entire room to make sure the man was gone. The boy hurriedly dressed himself before running down the stairs and out the door.

He got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, he was going to Bella's house. He hadn't seen for a couple days now and knew that he needed to go see her. And knowing Bella she probably needed help with her math homework.

When he arrived at Bella's house she answered the door, hugging him as soon as she realized who it was. "Edward! Come in!" She grabbed his hand and led him into the house. "Thank god you're here! I really need some help with my math." _Figures._

Bella sat down at the table where her books were laid out. Edward plastered a fake smile onto his face before joining her.

*****

As Bella was finishing here last problem, Edward decided to take advantage of his meeting with Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She answered, not turning away from her work.

"If someone says that they love you, how do you know if they mean it?"

Bella looked up at Edward in confusion. "What's with the strange question?"

"I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately. I was just curious…"

"Well, it's not like you need to know that anyway." She answered continuing her math problem where she had left off.

"Why wouldn't I need to know that?"

"Because you can read minds, stupid." Bella chuckled.

_FUCK!_ Edward cursed his stupidity. _Why the fuck didn't I think of that?!?_

*****

Edward returned home after Bella had fallen asleep, going to his room for the night. He sat on his bed, planning his next encounter with James.

_So if when he says "I love you" all I have to do is read his mind. No getting distracted! When he comes back I'll be ready. He can't lie to me! …God. I'm so fucking stupid for not realizing that earlier…_

*****

The next day, after returning from school, Edward was ready incase James decided to show up. The boy waited, and waited. He didn't show up.

*****

Even the next day, Edward did not see James.

Or the next day.

*****

Two weeks went by and James had still not returned. Edward wondered why the man had not shown up. He knew he couldn't leave things unresolved like this. _Where is he?_

*****

Another week passed by and James had not shown up. Edward sat on his bed, doing the homework he had done time and time again over the years. He was able to do his the work absent mindedly, subconsciously thinking of the man who had not come back in so many days.

The boy got up and walked around his bed. He stopped in front of the window leaning halfway out. He scanned the forest below, searching where he had seen the man disappear so many times before.

Edward gave a sigh as he returned back to his work.

"Were you looking for someone?"

The Cullen boy knew that voice to well. He turned around to make sure the man was really standing behind him. The boy was about to speak, but stopped himself, remembering his plan.

_Edward…_

He could see all that was in James's mind. The man was thinking of nothing but the boy, how much he wanted to kiss and embrace him.

But the man did not move from the window sill.

"Where were you?" The boy asked.

"I thought you told me to leave."

"I…" the boy looked away. _Oh, right._

"Should I leave?"

Edward's head snapped up as he faced the man. "No-! I mean-! ...Unless you meant what you said…before…" He looked back down at the ground.

In an instant James was embracing the boy. "I meant it."

"But I can't be sure! What if you're lying?" Silence. Edward stood on his toes so that he and the man were face to face. He placed his hands on either side of the man's face, resting his forehead on James', "Say it."

"I love you."

The Cullen boy concentrated, reading what James was thinking of.

_I love you._

Edward stared at the man in front of him, still completely unsure. "You'll still have to prove it."

"Of course," the man smiled, pulling the Cullen boy into a kiss.

*****

Edward allowed the man to stay with him that night. Under the covers, the boy was incased within James' arms. He was still uncomfortable being this close, but he would learn to get used to it…eventually.

James pulled him closer. His hand slowly trailed down the boy's body, stopping to press against his length. "Stop," Edward growled.

"Come on, Edward," the man tried to convince him. He slipped his hand into the front of the Cullen boy's pajama pants.

"Nnn! Stop it!" the boy hissed, "I thought you said you were gonna prove it!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," the man slowly began to stroke Edward's growing arousal.

"Seriously! Stop it!" the Cullen started to struggle.

"Why?"

"I have school tomorrow stupid!" he replied pulling away from the man.

"You can skip. You know all of that stuff anyway," James retaliated, pulling the boy back towards him.

"I'm not kidding! Let g-" ceasing his protests, the man quickly kissed him. He removed Edward's pants swiftly. Pulling away, the boy tried to protest again, "Wait! Can't you wait until tomorrow or something?"

"No," he kissed the boy again in order to keep him quiet, knowing that they weren't alone in the house, while he prepared him.

The man pushed into the boy underneath him as he whimpered.

"Mmmm! James!"

*****

The next day Edward went to school. His back and his ass hurt as he was walking through the parking lot in the direction of the school.

"Fucking bastard…" he mumbled treading along the asphalt.

"Edward!"

He turned to see Bella running toward him, beaming. Whenever she caught sight of Edward she couldn't help but smile. Edward's stomach was in knot thinking of how much the girl loved him and then of the man who was in his bed the night before.

He gulped, "Hello Bella. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Edward! How about you?" the girl inquired latching herself onto Edwards right arm, a smile still plastered onto her face.

'I'm fine," he replied, trying to force himself to smile back. _What was he doing?_

* * *

Sorry i didn't get to post this last week. My dad stole my computer.

I'm not even supposed ot have my computer right now!

Anyway....enjoy! :D


	7. I've Run Out Of Gay Titles

I've Run Out Of Gay Titles (And This Is Just Sex Anyway)

When the last bell of the day rang, Edward rushed to his car as to avoid Bella. Finally, he pulled into the driveway and slipped into the house. He took the steps two at a time, tossing his bag to the floor as he entered his room. The boy jumped back when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the figure lying on his bed.

"Fuck…James, why are you still here?" the boy hissed.

"Hmmmm? Aren't you happy to see your lover?" the man teased, suddenly appearing behind Edward and capturing him in an embrace. "You're hurting my feelings…"

"Get off of me! Seriously, don't you have _anywhere_ you need to be?" He shrugged the man off, walking toward his old collection of books, trying to be nonchalant. The boy grabbed a book and flipped it open to a random page, dropping himself on his bed, pretending to ignore the older vampire silently watching his every move.

James leaned behind the Cullen boy, his breath on the boy's neck, "You know I don't have anywhere to be…" he paused leaning slightly closer so that he was whispering into the boy's ear, "I've been so _lonely_ all day without you…"

A slight blush appeared over Edward's cheeks as he continued to hide his face within the rotting pages of his book. The man leaned in kissing the base of Edward's neck, "So very lonely…" The boy subconsciously tilted his head to the side, leaving more of his neck exposed to the older vampire.

Edward sighed, casting his book to the ground, giving into the sensations. "Mmm…James…"

The man grinned and continued kissing the exposed flesh on the boy. His agile fingers wrapped around the boy's smaller frame, undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one. "Did you miss me too, Edward?" He breathed, pulling the boy's shirt off completely and letting it fall to the ground.

James' hands traced the contours of the Cullen boy's chest, listening to his breathing. "Well?" the man questioned, pinching Edward's left nipple between his fingers. The boy gasped, a small exclamation escaping past his lips.

Placing a hand along the boy's jaw, he turned his face towards his own, pulling him into a kiss. James slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, quickly gaining dominance. Edward just moaned, holding onto any part of the man he could reach.

The older man broke the kiss and pushed Edward down forcefully into the queen-sized bed. The boy was held securely by the shoulders, gazing at the man above him, awaiting the man's next move. James' looked back down at the boy with a predatory gaze before kissing him again, with more force. Edward was submissive, allowing the man to have total dominance (which he knew James wanted).

The boy gasped for air as the man kissed his exposed flesh, working his way down the boy's body. As James placed kisses down the other's body, moans and gasps emitted from the boy in a continuous stream. The man stopped when he reached the top of his jeans, separating him from Edward's arousal. He slowly pulled the zipper down, teasing his partner and watching his face.

The boy was beginning to pant now, the sheets clenched between his fingers, his face flushed and contorted with pleasure. He slowly pulled the jeans off the boy, flowed by his boxers, until he was left naked and defenseless underneath the older man. "James…"

The man quickly removed his own clothes before climbing on top of the Cullen boy again. He kissed the boy deeply, distracting him while he slipped a finger into his tight entrance. James slowly stretched the boy kissing his mouth and neck, giving the boy just enough of a chance to breath.

The man was painstakingly slow in his preparations; the boy needed more of the older vampire above him. 'James…" the boy whimpered.

"Yes?" James asked. He knew what the boy wanted, but he wanted to tease the vampire beneath him, "What is it?"

"Hurry…"

"I don't think I quite understand what it is that you want Edward."

"You…more…please…" the boy panted, squirming underneath the figure.

Smirking to himself James leaned closer to the Cullen boy, "Did you miss me?"

The boy didn't want to answer, but in his desperation he didn't care, "Yes."

The man kissed the boy withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with what Edward was now desperate for. He slid in easily, the boy arching his back, trying to take more of the man into him. The boy was used to having sex with the man inside him; it didn't hurt anymore when the man entered him, just pleasure.

Edward threw his arms around James' neck, crying out in pleasure as the man pounded into him. "Ahhh!" He never thought that the feeling of the man moving inside him could feel so good. He wanted more, needed more. "More! James, more!" the boy cried.

"You greedy little slut," the man replied sliding a pillow under Edward's hip, allowing the man to reach further into the younger vampire.

"Yes! Ahhhh! James!" the boy dug his nail into the man's neck arching of the bed further. The man relentlessly slammed into the boy underneath him, wanting to hear him scream his name, hitting his prostate. Edward could not hold on much longer.

"Scream my name Edward."

"James! Ahhhhhhh!" the boy shook, his release spilling all over his own chest. The older man continued to thrust into the boy until he reached his own climax, filling Edward with his seed.

James kissed the boy, still panting and clinging to the older vampire. The man kissed down the Cullen's body as he, in return, moaned. The older man stopped at Edward's stomach, pausing to taste the boy's cum. Edward looked up to see what his partner was doing.

"Stop!" the boy shrieked, instantly leaving behind his groggy stupor. "Don't do that!"

"Why? What's wrong?" James' looked at the Cullen quizzically.

"It's gross! Don't do that!" Edward commanded.

"But you taste so good…" the man completely ignored his partner continuing to clean Edward's chest with his tongue. The boy continued to complain halfheartedly. When James finished he leaned over the boy stealing his lips in another kiss. The boy could taste himself in the older man's mouth.

Edward pushed the man away breaking the kiss, "Eww! That's gross! Jesus!" The boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at the man looming over him.

"Why is it gross if I love you?"

Edward was taken back by the question. He tried to find an answer while holding the man's stare. The boy did not know how to answer, moments passed before the boy replied.

"Dumbass," the Cullen leaned up off of the bed and kissed the man. _Love, huh?_

*****

Edward rolled onto his other side, tousling the sheets. He noticed the vacant area on the bed groggily opening his eyes. James had left, leaving the boy to sleep. He could felt a flicker of disappointment before shrugging the feeling off. _He probably went to find something to eat._

The boy pulled himself out of the bed, stepping on the book he had dropped before. He bent over picked, it up and placed it back in its spot on the shelf. _Jesus, I still can't believe that I'm doing this…_

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I've been a real spazz brain lately.

And I have no idea what to write about next.


	8. It's Only You

More of a filler thing I guess. Finals coming up so it might be hard to post.

* * *

It's Only You

Over the last week there was a nagging in the pit of Edward's chest; the guilt relentlessly seeping through his thoughts. Bella smiling at him like that while he was with James behind her back.

He loved her, but…

No. He was fascinated with her, being human. He wanted so desperately what she a willing to throw away. He was clinging to her mortality.

But it wasn't love.

Not like the way James made him feel. They were on the same level. Even when the man was an annoying, lust driven leech, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

It wasn't fair to her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but it would be worse to never tell her anything, just playing with her feelings.

Wouldn't it be?

What explanation could I possible give her?

"Rrrrrrgh!" the vampire fell roughly to the bed, frustrated. "What the fuck am I supposed to tell her?"

"Why don't you just tell her you're hot for men?" James smirked.

That goddamn smirk of his.

"The objective here is to_ not_ lie," he sighed, holding the man's gaze.

"How is that a lie?" his hands were planted on either side of the boy's chest, his face hovering directly above his own, only his body continuing the other direction.

"I'm not gay."

"Of course not," smirking again, he captured the Cullen's lips. It took everything for Edward to keep himself from grabbing the older man and clinging to him. He loved being so close to him, the overwhelming warmth he felt when they touched.

Too quickly he broke the kiss. James stared at the boy with a slight blush tinting his face.

"It's only you," the Cullen breathed. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling his lips back down against his own.

When the kiss ended again, James' crawled over the boy removing his pants.

"Wait!"

Too late. His pants were already gone, James on the edge of the bed settled between the boy's legs. At Edward's command, the man paused.

"No sex! Not until I decide what to do about this you and Bella thing," he panted propping himself off the bed with his elbows.

"I hope you know I don't intend to share you," the older man stated, nipping the flesh of Edwards inner thigh.

"Haah!" the boy gasped, falling back into the bed, "Seriously! I have to settle this first!"

"Fine." The man sat up at the bottom edge of the bed, obviously pouting.

"Just tell her you're gay," the man continued, climbing over the younger vampire. "Then you can still be best buddies. Girls love that shit."

That goddamn fucking smirk.

"Right," an insuppressible smile spread across his face, the boy pulled the man into another kiss.

"It's only you."


	9. Indecision

Indecision

James was staring at the boy from across the room, like a meal in front of a ravenous dog.

"I'm sorry! I'll take care of this soon," the boy apologized. He was beginning to regret his decision to not let James hold him until he handled his current situation with Bella.

"You better hurry up. I'm not gonna wait much longer, no matter what you say," he retorted, leaning against the wall, still glaring at the boy.

Edward rose from the bed to stand before the pouting vampire.

"Thanks for being so patient. I'll make it up to you," the boy said, placing his hands on the man's shoulders to pull him self up to his height. Lips barely touching, brushing against each other, the boy whispered, "Promise."

Pulling himself up the rest of the way, he pressed his lips against the older man's. This small act sent James over the edge, he snaked his arms around the boy's waist, pulling the younger vampire tightly against himself. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the Cullen's mouth.

Edward wanted to keep pressed close to this man, his moans captured by the other's mouth. If this went any further he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from touching the man more.

He managed to pull away from James, flushed and panting. "Not now… I'll make it up."

A low growl escaped the man's throat as he pushed the younger boy onto the bed. "You're making this harder for me."

"Sorry…"

"What makes you think…" the man crawled over top the boy, "that I'll keep holding myself back?" James leaned down kissing the growing bulge between the Cullen's legs.

The boy gasped, instinctually arching into the sensation, "Ah!"

"Stop!"

James stood from the bed and walked to the other side of the room. "When I come back I'm done waiting," he said before exiting through the window.

*****

Edward was lying on his bed, blankly gazing at the ceiling, waiting. The man swiftly entered the boy's window. Seeing the boy lying silently on his bed, he quickly jumped on the bed hovering over his lover.

The man greeted the boy with a kiss. Edward was unresponsive.

"James."

"Yeah?" he paused holding the others' gaze.

"I didn't tell her," the boy whispered.

"What?"

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't."

Taken aback, the man pulled away glaring at the boy below him.

"I told you I wouldn't share you and that I was done waiting. So what is it?"

"I can't…I couldn't…" The boy turned his face away.

"If you can't take care of this problem, I will." The man stood from the bed, the next second leaping through the window.

"No!" Edward fervently scrambled from his bed, "Don't you touch her!"

The boy jumped from his window in pursuit of the older vampire. In the dark distance, Edward could make out the silhouette racing through the surrounding trees. The Cullen, known for his speed, quickly gained on the man.

The younger vampire was now running parallel with the man. He changed direction, crashing into the side of the man and sending him crashing to the ground. Edward rushed after him, jumping on top of him.

The Cullen's hand fisted, making hard contact his James' face. The boy raised his arm, striking the man again.

"You can't touch her!"

The man said nothing as the boy continued to land blows to his face, bloodied and swollen.

"I won't let you touch her!

The boy raised his arm again, shaking and crying over the older man.

"I can't…I…"

The man grabbed the shaking boy, embracing him. "Just like before, huh?" the man smirked, distorted by the swelling in his face.

"I'm…sorry! Sorry. I'm sorry!" the boy choked apologies through his sobbing, clinging to the man.

"It's okay, Edward. Everything's fine…" the man pulled the Cullen closer to himself, "Let's get you home."

*****

Still clinging to the man, they arrived back at the Cullen home. James placed the boy onto his bed lying next to him as the boy continued to cry. In the darkness there were only the sound of Edward's choked cries.

"Please stop crying. Everything's okay. I promise I won't touch her. I'm sorry," the older man tried to comfort the boy against him.

"Please stop crying," the man pleaded, kissing his head, holding him closer.

Still shaking, the boy tried to speak between sobs. "I…"

"What is it, Edward?" the sound of his lover crying so helplessly made him uneasy.

"I want you…I want you to hold me…" the boy managed to speak.

"I already am," the man desperately wanted the boy's cries to cease.

"Closer," the boy lifted his head from the man's chest in search of his lips. Finding them, he gave the man a desperate kiss, starting to pull away at his shirt.

The boy's trembling hands pushed the shirt away from the man's pale chest. The Cullen placed kisses on his lover's neck then took to clumsily trying to undo the man's belt with shaking hands.

The older vampire removed the boy's shirt, gently rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. The man was rewarded with a small moan from his partner. He kissed the boy's ethereal chest, allowing the younger man to rid him of his clothing.

James pulled the boy into a kiss as he helped the boy remove his own pants and underwear. The man grabbed the boy's growing erection, slowly stroking him. The younger vampire pushed into the sensation, moans of pleasure coming from him. The older vampire slowly began to prepare the boy, slipping in one finger, followed by another. When the man was sure his partner was prepared, he stopped waiting for the boy hold his gaze.

"Are you sure you want this?" the man asked.

The slowly lowered himself onto the man, impaling himself, silently answering his question. When James was completely inside the boy, the Cullen paused, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Edward…you have to move yourself," the man comfortingly rubbed the inside of the boy's thighs, encouraging him to continue.

The boy pushed himself up before impaling himself again against the man. The younger vampire's rhythm increased as he became used to the sensation. Pleasurable moans filled the air as the boy continued to move.

The boy was tight and hot around James. The man continued rubbing the boy's thighs, he could tell that the younger man was still trembling and did not know whether it was the feeling pleasure or because he was still silently crying.

The older man couldn't look away from the boy above him. He watched the boy, searching his face for emotions. He lifted his hands to feel the contours of his lover's lithe body; his pale skin was solid and cold but smooth and soft. The man was still uneasy, desperately wishing to stop the boy's tears. He placed his hand on the side of the younger vampires face, the boy leaned into the hand and he could feel wet streams on his lovers face. The older man traced the boy's lips, as the younger man mouthed, 'sorry.'

"I love you Edward."

The Cullen's moans became louder as he got closer to his release. The older man started stroking the boy, helping him to climax.

"Ahh! I-James!" the boy cried out as reached his orgasm, followed shortly by the older man.

The younger vampire collapsed onto the man, panting. The man held the Cullen's face in between his hands, pulling him into a deep kiss, broken only by the need for air. James settled the boy back onto the bed, cleaning up their mess before holding the boy close to him again. Silence filled the darkness around them once more.

* * *

I think I need to wrap this up soon...


	10. Forever

Forever

Edward awoke still encased within the older vampire's arms. Slowly he groggily lifted his head, looking at the man lying next to him. His face was almost completely healed. There was only a small amount of evidence to suggest that he had been in a fight the night before.

The boy regretted his actions the day before. It was all because he was weak. He couldn't tell Bella, he couldn't bear to hurt her.

He knew the man had every right to be mad at him, but he couldn't bear the thought that he would leave him alone. He slipped his pale arms around the man's solid frame, burying his head in his broad chest.

The older man awoke when he had first noticed his lover's movements. He quietly watched him as the younger vampire decided to hold on to him again. It made him happy to know that the boy wanted to be around him as much as he loved being with the younger man.

James wanted to call his lover's name, kiss his soft lips, but he didn't dare ruin this moment. He remained silent, the Cullen boy falling back into a peaceful slumber pressing close to the one he loved most.

*****

The top half of the boy's body was lifted from the bed, his arms still wound against the man slipping quietly from the bed.

The movement wakened the younger male. He groggily squinted at the man, trying to focus.

"Don't leave me." Edward tightened his grip on the man, painfully digging his nails into the older vampire's side. The boy looked terrified and desperate, afraid to be left.

"I'm not going anywhere," the man reassured him, kneeling back onto the bed. "I won't leave you," he gave the worried boy a kiss, embracing him, trying to calm him. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry." James could hear the distress in his voice; he was on the verge of tears.

"I told you its fine! It's okay. Please, don't cry," the older vampire pleaded.

"…sorry…I'm sorry…" the boy wrapped his arms around the man, holding him in fear that he would somehow slip through his fingers. He was a monster. He didn't deserve happiness, but he couldn't bear to let it go. He began trembling again.

The older man placed his hands on either side of the boy's face, holding it front of his own, "Look at me. I'm not going _anywhere_." He could see tears in the corners of the younger man's eyes. James couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Don't cry," he wiped the tears from his eyes, placing kisses on the boy's face.

"Why would you hurt Bella? Are you trying to hurt me?" the boy asked.

James pulled back to look at the boy, "Of course not. I just want you to myself. I want to be the only one who makes you feel this way."

"What way?"

"You tell me," the discussion was ended, their mouths pressed close together.

Edward knew exactly what James meant, though he would never admit it. The feel of the older man's touch, skin on skin, sent shivers through him. He got the 'butterflies' in his stomach. The thought of him made him happy. The thought of losing him made him terrified. In all, the man made him feel like a swooning high school girl.

And if this is how Bella felt…

Fuck.

*****

James decided that he could speed up the confession to Bella in a manner that would not involve violence (even if he would have preferred it).

_**We need to talk.**_

_**Edward**_

"Perfect."

*****

"Welcome home."

The Cullen dropped his bag to the floor as he entered his room. The older man was sitting there on his bed, this had become a regular habit, he didn't leave much anymore (except when he got hungry of course). The boy fell onto the bed next to his lover, releasing a sigh.

"How was your day?"

"You mean repeating my senior year for the hundredth fucking time?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"Loads."

Smirk spread across his face, the man leaned down, placing a light kiss on the boy's lips. "Is there _any way_ I could make the rest of your day more pleasurable?" The older vampire leaned down again, kissing the Cullen hungrily.

"I believe that sounds adequate," the boy lifted himself off the bed and began to crawl on top of the man when the sound of the doorbell echoed through the Cullen home. "What the hell?"Angry at the disturbance he headed quickly for the door eager to continue his previous task. Before pulling the door open, he hid the anger from his face.

"Edward…"

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

She held out a scrap of paper for him to take, hand slightly trembling. He took the note from her hand quickly reading it as she stood silently looking at her feet.

"What do we need to talk about?" Her voice was quiet and uneasy.

"I…nothing. Can this wait? I'm in the middle of something," the boy didn't have an explanation ready that he was comfortable with, so he tried to avoid the issue.

"No! Edward, if you have something you need to tell me then just tell me!" She looked up to him holding his gaze, her hand stuck out to hold the door Edward was subconsciously closing.

"Later."

"Edward!"

"Later…please…"

Bella knew she couldn't force him to say anything if he refused, "Fine. Tomorrow, after school."

*****

The entire day dragged along, the hands slowly counting down to his dreaded explanation. He silently willed the hands to stop turning. Uneasiness was growing in the pit of his stomach.

10…9…8…7…

Stop.

…6…5…4…

Stop!

…3…2…1…

The bell rang, dismissing the class.

He slowly exited the room, trying to drag out the time. Maybe Bella wouldn't catch him. Maybe he could make it home. Maybe he could-

"Edward!"

Fuck.

"Come with me," the vampire grumbled clasping his hand around Bella's delicate wrist. He walked quickly dragging her along into the trees.

"Edward, slow down!"

They didn't stop walking until they reached the clearing in the sea of trees. The Cullen released her arm, taking a few paces ahead. He stopped, his back turned toward the girl.

"Well?" Bella asked sternly, rubbing her wrist in her hand.

"I'm…" the boy hesitated, refusing to turn towards her, "I…"

"Spit it out already. It's just me."

"I'm…"

"Edward? What's wrong?" she stepped forward reaching out to touch his shoulder, "Edward?"

"I'm leaving…" he managed to say shrugging her hand from his shoulder.

"What? What do you mean leaving?" she pulled her hand back and held it to her chest. "Edward! What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving," he spoke the same words he feared to hear the most.

"You mean…me?" Her eyes began to move back and forth across the scene in front of her, looking for something unseen. She was searching for some sort of reasoning. Her eyes grew wider; tears began to form in the corners. "What…did I do?"

"No," the boy turned quickly placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. "You did _nothing_. This is not your fault."

"Then why?" Tears left wet paths down the sides of her face.

"Being around me…it's too dangerous for you. I can't bear to see you get hurt."

"No! Nothing will happen. You can protect me! Don't leave me! Please!" Bella tried to plead, the hysterics becoming evident in her voice.

The Cullen pulled her shaking body into his arms, "Bella…I love you." He left a tender kiss on her forehead, encasing her within his strong arms. Then he was gone.

Just gone.

Bella was left standing alone, "No you don't."

*****

Edward walked through the front door of his house, the image of Bella's desperate face filled his mind.

"Where were you?" The older man greeted the boy, hugging the boy from behind.

"Fuck you!" The boy broke away from the man pushing him back, "What the fuck was that note? Huh?"

"Why are you so mad? It's over now. You don't have to worry about it."

"Because you can't just fucking do that!" Pausing and looking at the ground he mumbled, "You should have seen her face…" He clasped his hand over his face. How could he do that to her? He was the worst.

"Edward," the man held the boy close, "It's not your responsibility. Isn't it for the best anyway? She could never have a normal life with you, even without me in the picture. You did the right thing."

"I know!" the boy choked, "I just wish…"

"That you didn't have to hurt her? To see her cry?" the man finished.

"Yeah."

"Then you know how I feel," the man sighed.

"What?" the boy looked up at the man.

"I hate seeing you cry," the man replied wiping the tears from the Cullen's eyes.

"Sorry," the boy sniffed, trying to cease his crying.

The man slipped a hand under the boy's chin, tilting his face up for a kiss.

"Edward…I love you."

The boy was swept away with emotion. He loved the way a touch from this man made him uneasy and excited at the same time, and he hated himself for it. The desperate longing for the other made it unbearable to be conscious without him around.

He didn't deserve this kind of happiness, but it was the one thing he couldn't bear to let go.

The boy lifted himself closer, deepening the kiss. His hands grasped at the loose cloth over the man's torso. The kiss made his legs weak, his heart pound like it was the first. Or the last.

The boy began to cry again, he didn't know what for. The man broke the kiss.

"Edward?"

The boy forcefully initiated another kiss. The man accepted, understanding the boy's emotions better than even he did.

The man easily lifted the boy off the ground, the boy's legs wrapping themselves around the older vampire's waist. The older man's hands rested on the boy's back, holding him up. He continued to kiss the boy as he carried him up the stairs to his room. The older man placed the young vampire onto the bed, swiftly removing his clothing as well as his own without breaking the kiss.

The older man easily slid two fingers into the boy's entrance, quickly stretching him while kissing his throat. The boy was panting from the kisses earlier. The man slowly entered the boy, watching his face.

The boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he began to thrust into the boy. He clung to the man, still crying between pleasures screams and moans. The man felt the boy begin to tense, his entire body trembling. He was close. The man started stroking the boy, giving him a final push over the edge. The older man quickly followed.

"James…don't…please don't leave me!" the boy begged, crying.

"Edward!" the man held his face still, forcing him to look into his eyes, "I will _never_ leave you. _Never_."

The younger man trusted the words that James spoke, holding his unwavering gaze.

"…You're stuck with me forever whether you want me or not."

That god damn conceded smirk.

The Cullen pulled himself close to the man, burying his face in the man's chest. "Forever?" the boy whispered.

"Of course, forever. I love you Edward," James held the boy tighter.

"James…I…"

_Forever. Forever I will want you by my side. Even if you tire of me, I want you near. You are my life, and I will follow it anywhere. With the time we have, I want to spend it with you. Hand in mine, I will follow you into the dark._

_Forever._

_Forever, I love you._

_fin_


End file.
